


The Transition of Armbands

by EmmmaMmmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: Andrew doesn't take interest in Exy fans. He doesn't take interest in strangers in general. So when he does take an interest, Neil is willing to see what happens.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	The Transition of Armbands

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's already in the tags (I think I'm learning!) but there's some referenced self harm and explicit language. The self-harm is just barely referenced but I thought I'd make it clear that that's a thing. I guess.

Neil wasn't sure what was happening at first. Usually, when they were approached by Exy fans when they were out, Andrew stepped aside and let him - and whoever was with them - handle it. This time, it was Kevin and Nicky, which made it easier. Neil could check out of the conversation a little bit and keep an eye on Andrew.

Except a few minutes into the conversation, Andrew was next to him, eyeing one of the fans, a teenage girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and green eyes. She was the smallest of all her friends, and there was a nervous look about her from the way she tugged her lower lip between her teeth to the way her hands shook as she held them down by her sides. Still, she wasn't really his focus at that point, and Neil was about to ask what was wrong with Andrew when he lifted his sleeves ever so slightly and tugged his bands off.

He hardly kept knives in them anymore. When Neil had asked him about it, he said that he didn't need to protect anyone anymore, which Neil understood. It was still a shock to see the way he held them out to the girl, and even more shocking to see the wide-eyed admiration she sent his way. She glanced over at her friends, but they weren't paying her any attention, far more enamoured by the great Kevin Day.

She pulled up her sleeves a little and pulled the armbands on so quickly that Neil almost missed the barely-healed over cuts down the length of her forearm, in the exact same place that Andrew's were. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. She took a moment to check that they were properly in place before looking back up at Andrew.

"Thank you."

Andrew nodded tightly. "Go see a fucking therapist."

The girl looked taken aback for just a moment, then she looked down at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably. "I can't afford it."

Andrew scoffed, reaching around Neil to pull a receipt out of the hoodie pocket furthest away from him. He flattened it out against Neil's shoulder and, pulling a pen from seemingly nowhere, scribbled something across it before handing it to the girl.

"Tell her I sent you," he said gruffly. "She'll see you."

The girl's eyes looked shiny for a moment, glistening with unshed tears. "Thank-"

"Shut up."

The girl fell silent. Neil looked between her and Andrew, and decided that the conversation was over. He looked back at the girl.

"Do you play?"

She shook her head. "There's no team at my school. I love watching though."

"Me too."

Andrew scoffed. "Junkie."

"The Foxes have always been my favourite team," added the girl. "I'm... a sucker for the underdog."

Neil watched the way her fingers trailed along her forearms where Andrew's bands now sat beneath her sleeves.

"Well, we'll look out for you at games in the future."

"Neil!"

He glanced over. Kevin and Nicky were apparently done with the girl's friends, and waiting impatiently to head out. Neil thought it probably would've taken longer if they hadn't agreed to a trip to Exites for Kevin. Neil looked back at the girl and smiled tightly, then walked over and left her with Andrew for a moment.

As Neil watched, Andrew said something and she responded and then, much to everyone's surprise, he stood calmly as she wrapped her arms around his middle in a nervous hug. He pushed her away a moment later, but it wasn't with the ferocity that he usually would have.

A few days later, Neil peered over his shoulder as he texted Bee, asking if a teenage girl had come in for a session and how much it would cost for her to keep going. He couldn't fight the grin that overtook his features as he leaned back against the arm of the sofa, watching him closely.

"The next time one of them says you're heartless..." He trailed off, knowing that Andrew would know exactly what he meant.

Sure enough, Andrew just rolled his eyes and held his middle finger up at him, not even glancing up from his phone.

"267%."


End file.
